The Road to Happiness
by pdanielle
Summary: Continuation of Happiness again. Christian POV then leading to Phoebe's. Happiness is everybody common goal to achieve in life, but how much pain and hurdles one have to go through before finding their happiness? Following firstly Christian struggles to overcome his fear and then leading to Phoebe's and Teddy's stories as they experience their first taste of adulthood and Life.
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to combined 3 stories into one, thus there will be flashback and it'll be kinda messy. However, I'll try my best to make it less confusing.

What is pain? What is betrayal? How does one feel nothing? Most importantly, what would it be like to feel all three at once? I did and I never thought I could ever survived that pain, how did I manage to survive is still a mystery to me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wanted to publish this earlier but it was very difficult as I have been too busy with life, life sucks! And since I do not have time to always use my house personal laptop, i have to use my Iphone to draft out my story before typing it into my laptop, and let me just say, using an iphone too type a story is so freaking difficult cos the screen is not big and the keyboard is small. Anyways, this is the continuation of Happiness again, as some of you requested. I really don't know what this will lead to, but this story will contain most of the Greys' stories. Their struggles in life and etc, lots of Drama and even some angst! Enjoy and review !

The first thing I notice when I wake up is the beautiful woman sleeping next to me, even after so many years, I still love the sight of seeing her next to me every morning when I wake up. I do not know what I have done to deserve such a wonderful woman. Thus, I will use my life and everything in my capacity to keep her safe and happy and also making sure that she is well fed. I know that Ana will never understand why I insist that she eats all of her meal with sufficient portion, but I will not give in on this particular demand of mine. The fear of hunger and emptiness will always reside in me, so I will do anything in my power to make sure that no one in my family will ever be starve. I then tilt my body towards her face and kiss her lightly on her forehead, she stir a little but did not wake up; she must be exhausted from yesterday kinky funkery. Knowing that she will at least sleep for another hour, I get up and go to the bathroom to freshen myself up and get ready for a new day.

By 7am Gail has arrived and had started cooking breakfast for the household which includes me, Ana and Evie. Evie, Evelyn Callie Grey is my youngest child and also my second daughter. She is our miracle daughter that was conceived a few years back. After a terrible accident, Ana was diagnosed with infertility and that news almost broke her mentally and physically, but she managed to walk out of her pain and darkness and continues with her life. I have always blamed myself for that particular accident, and I was distraught after knowing how much pain it had caused her. However, I was powerless and I did not manage to stop the accident, and that accident had almost killed Ana, I was useless and my world had collapsed instantly then. Another massive blow was added when the accident had caused Ana to lose the ability of conceiving a child naturally, even the chances of having a child through In vitro fertilization is slim. What makes it worst was Ana's negative thoughts, she thought that I will no longer love her after that accident, but that was not true. I love her; she had given me everything I never have and much more. I have to constantly remind her that we have two amazing children and I am honestly contented with whatever she had already given me. Life always has its twist and turn, although that accident had traumatized us greatly, but it also bonded us more, making our love each other stronger.

Few weeks after we had conceived Evie, we asked Dr Greene how was it possible for us to conceive a child naturally and if the child poses any danger for Ana. She replied that chances are very slim but nothing is impossible, also that the child is healthy and it poses no threats towards Ana's body. Eight months later Ana smoothly gave birth to a healthy little girl.

After freshening up, I put on a simple t-shirt with a pair of Nike pant and went to my work desk to check some of my emails.

As I am scrolling through my emails, my mind is slowly drifting towards a memory that has haunted me even after so many years. I was lost in that moment, and once again, the pain and the memories have taken over me.

I was very agitated that day, the contractors that I had hired were fucking up my project, and if there were any more mistakes I was going to fired their fucking ass off. That day was not a good day, work had too many problems and I was having a massive headache. However, those agitation and anger was much better than the agony and torment I had been feeling for a few months. Life was fucked up and I honestly did not know how I manage to go through the same routine every single day. Moreover, my Ana was still missing! She had gone out two days ago and had not return , the worrying part was she did not brought Sawyer along and she has turned off her mobile phone. It was hell all over again. I know that she had gone through too much shit those few months, and it got worst after her accident, she does not understands a single thing and she was more confused than ever. I wished I had notice it earlier, I might be able to prevent all this from happening. But I did not and that causes so many fucking problems after it had erupted. The fucker Caleb made the situation worse by adding oil to the fire, he had manipulated and brainwashed my sweet Ana, making her believed that I was a heartless and soulless monster.

All of a sudden, Taylor stormed in my office and fixed his eye into mine.

"Sir we've found Mrs. Grey"

That sentence was the best thing that I had heard that morning, finally, that had found my Ana!

"Where is she?" I asked as I collected all of my documents and put them aside.

He hesitated for a while, and he gave me a look which had troubled me greatly. What the hell! I glared at him and he knew that I was getting impatient.

"Sir… she is currently with Caleb Duncan and in his apartment."

Everything went blank and for a moment I felt numb, and I swear something within me exploded. She was with that fucker and in his apartment! The excruciating pain I felt was the only reminder that it was real and that I was still alive then. I was on the verge of tears, but I had to remain calm and controlled. Control, the word that kept repeating in my mind. Control. Control… I managed to snap out of my numb state and pull myself together.

"Taylor bring me to her now." I said in a very calm and controlled tone.

He nodded and went out to prepare the car.

Once I was in the car, my brain would not let me rest. It kept circulating thoughts of Ana and Caleb being together. There were so many what if…

_What if she decided to stay with him? What of if she decided to love him? What if she had already slept with him? What if h had convinced her to leave me and the rest of her family….? _

NO FUCKING WAY! I reminded myself to snap out of those negative thought, and that Ana is mine and will never leave me, SHE IS MINE! Even though she might not remember who I was, deep inside her, she still knew me and she would eventually return to herself, my sweet and lovable Ana.

"Sir we've reached."

I got out of the car immediately and walked towards the apartment with Taylor beside me. The fucker, Caleb, lived in the 12th floor so we had to take an elevator up. A "Ding' sounded before the doors open, stepping out I braced myself for the upcoming battle I was going to fight, I composed myself and walked towards apartment 12-001. As I turn around the corner, my whole world freezes and every ounce of control I had evaporated from me, the fucker head was bend downwards and his lips was touching Ana's lips, they were kissing outside the fucker's apartment.

I was about to dash into the scene before Taylor stopped me; I know I had to wait for the right moment before I could leave my current position. However, I was about to combust when the fucker did not stop kissing Ana, I just want to bash that fucker's head off, but after what seems a very long time to me, Ana pulled away and said some I could not hear. Caleb stood there and stared at her like an idiot but soon he got a frustrated look on his face and bided his goodbye to Ana. Taylor then gave me the cue to move towards the apartment. Ana had already gone back into the apartment. But before I knock the door, I told myself two things. 1. Ana loves you. 2. You have to persuade and convince her to go home with you.

I went ahead and knock on the door, quite violently. Not long after I heard sounds of footsteps, and few seconds later the door was open and there stood my beautiful Ana staring at me. She looked shocked and speechless, her eyes were wide and her lips pressed thin. I knew she did not expect me to be at the apartment doorway. I felt so happy looking at her, but as soon as my eyes moved to her mouth, the anger I felt earlier on rose to a maximum level.

"What are you doing here ANA?! How can you just leave without telling anybody, do you know everyone is searching for you?!" I reprimanded her.

"I….I am sorry…but I need to think, I need to be away for a while to… I just feel so confuse." She spoke softly her eyes dare not to meet mine.

"Ana, Ana oh Ana… Let's just go home, please come with me…I need you." my voice quivering as I told her.

"But… I can't just leave, Caleb… he… helped me and he is my good friend… and you I don't really know you, I know I am your wife but this is just so different." She whispered while locking and unlocking her fingers, a sign of nervousness and confusion.

"Ana we can talk, I will tell you everything you need to know. And if you're really feel uncomfortable I can always find you another place to stay while you think… but Caleb 's apartment is definitely not a good place for you to stay, he might be your friend but he is also a man, given any chance he will take advantage of you." I spoke softly as I held her hand. She flushed at the last sentence.

"You're probably right, I know Caleb will never do anything to hurt me, but staying with him is wrong… let me just write him a note and we can leave."

She went into the apartment and took out a piece of paper from a drawer and scribbled something on it, she then took her bag and walk out of the apartment. We left after she had locked the door.

I told Taylor to drive us to Escala as Ana had been living there after her accident. When she woke up in the hospital she thought she was only eighteen and she had just graduated high school. It was a very difficult time for her, not only that she had to adjust to her new life as a 30 year old married lady with two children she also had to accept the fact that she was no longer the eighteen years old teenager she thought she was. I had decided to keep her away from the children as I did not want more problems to be created, but it backfire and created more troubles for me to handle. The children were asking where their mother had gone, and I did not know how to answer them, they missed Ana a lot and Phoebe was still a little girl praying that her mother would come home soon and read her story books and give her kisses. Hearing how much my children missed their mother was like stabbing a knife in my heart, I felt powerless and useless, I did not have any idea or plans to remedy the situation, it was just too complicated. In the end, I just told them that their mother had to go overseas to work and would not be coming home for a while.

After we had arrived at Escala, I brought her to the dining table and made her a cup of her favorite tea; she took a few sips and started asking me some questions. I tried my best to answer all of her question as calmly and as patiently as I could. About an hour later, she said that she felt tired and she wanted to take a nap. She then went into our bedroom as I went to my work desk.  
My eyes lids got very heavy as I was scrolling through some documents on my MacBook, and a few minutes later I dozed off.

I was woken up when something soft was pressed onto my lips, it felt soft and warm, and I could not get enough of it, so I leaned in and added more pressure to it. As I opened my eyes, I saw my beautiful Ana, but she quickly pushed me away and gasped.

"I am so sorry; I didn't know what came over me… I just…" she spoke quickly and she looked embarrassed.

"It alright Ana, you can kiss me anytime you want, I'm yours as you're mine." I said as I looked into her beautiful eyes.

"I… don't think this is right Christian, I feel so weird and so much emotion when I'm with you, I need to sort things out. Kissing you was a mistake "

She took a step away from me and gave me an apologetic look before she ran out of the room.

Tears then flowed down my cheeks

A soft and familiar voice then brought me back to reality.

"Are you all right Christian? You're worrying me." She asks with a voice full of concern.

"I'm find Ana, just got distracted by some memories."

She places her hands on my face and forces me to look into her eyes.

"Christian Grey, you are the love of my life and nothing will ever stop me from loving you. You. Are. My. Everything."

Her words make me glow inside; I love this woman so much.

"I love you too, you are also my everything."

"Now Mr. Grey lets go have some breakfast? I'm very hungry for food."

"Are you sure you're only hungry for food?" I whisper seductively into her ears as I pinch her butt.

"Christian!" she giggle. Gosh that sound always brightens up my day.

"Let go get some food Wench." I pull her arms and lead her down to the dining area.

Once we are at the dining area, we are greeted by Gail and our daughter, Evie.

Life was very simple, and I love this. Speaking of daughters, I have to pick up my grandson at Phoebe's apartment later, since she has class this morning…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I wanted to confess something, my friends actually asked me to put in some cheating stuff into this story, but I just could not! I have gone through the pain, seeing my parents making that mistake and I just could not write it, this is my escape from reality so I am keeping it sweet and mushy. LOL! I hope this does not disappoint you. Enjoy and review (:

"Good morning Daddy and Mommy" Evie greeted us with a big smile.

"Morning Angle"

"Morning Evie dear" Ana replies and gives her a hug.

While I am eating my breakfast which consists of two toasts, two bacon and eggs, I remember that I have to go to Phoebe's apartment by 8.15am to pick up my grandson, Danziel, as Phoebe has morning classes today.

"Ana, we have to hurry up, Phoebe has morning classes today, and we need to pick up Danziel at her apartment."

"Oh okay, I'm almost done." Ana replies as she finishes up her scramble eggs.

Evie has already finished her breakfast; she gets up and bid her goodbye to us before she leaves the house.

"Bye Daddy and Mommy, see ya later." She smiles.

I reply her with a smile and Ana give her a kiss on her cheeks.

Twenty minutes later Ana and I are in the car on our way to Phoebe's apartment. My precious Phoebe is still alive, no words in the universe can describe how I felt when I found out that she is still alive, she was presumed dead three years ago, and that news devastated everyone.

Phoebe Gracie Grey, my strong, beautiful and talented daughter. She is so special, she is just like a star or even a sapphire that always brighten up the darken sky. She is very talented in Arts, with a voice like angel and a body that can sway to any music, she is amazing. But life is not always fair; life will always give before they take.

It all happened when Phoebe broke off her engagement and demanded to go to England to further her studies. I, at first was furious at her, and thought that she was being a brat and also very inconsiderate towards everyone, including her shit ass fiancé Nicolas. In fact everyone was angry at her, even her best friend and Ana; they all thought that she was being very irresponsible. I tried to stop her, but as a Grey, nothing can stop her from getting what she wants. In the end, she applied into an Arts university in London, and left with everyone in the family disappointed with her attitude and her behavior. But she did not say anything; she just kept silent all the way. Even after she had reached London, she did not utter a single word to anyone in the family except Teddy and Ava. However, as her father I still care about her welfare, so I hired a bodyguard, Phil, to take care of her. Phil would have to report everything about her to me every day. Surprisingly, all she had done there was study, dance and nothing else. She hardly goes out and she was very hard working.

The trouble started six months after she had gone to London, when Phil reported that she went missing. It was as though she had just disappeared into thin air. I went frantic, I tried my best to search for her, using both my money and power, but still I could not find her. That fateful came, when Phil called me to tell me that Phoebe was dead. I was enraged and exasperate, how could he said that Phoebe was dead, she could not be dead! However, I knew I was just in denial I just did not want to believe that my precious Phoebe was dead. At that point, I still had not told anyone about Phoebe's suppose death, so I went to Taylor and asked him to get the jet ready to leave for England in a few days. After reaching England I contacted Phil and questioned him on what happened on the night of Phoebe's disappearance. Lastly, I asked him the most important question of all, how did he know that Phoebe was dead? He told me that he had done a lot of underground search and found out that there was a clash between two mafia groups and Phoebe was caught between their fight. She was accidently murdered and then burned to make sure no one could find her. One of the men gave her bag to an old lady not knowing that it contains her passport and ID.

I felt hopeless, despair and despondent. My daughter was dead… DEAD! How was that possible, it was impossible! The control I had snapped and I charged towards Phil, I felt outraged, how he could have let my daughter die! He was supposed to protect her! Taylor had to held me back while Phil closes his eyes and then apologized, saying that he was very sorry and that he never wanted this to happen. I then calm myself down, and went to report this to the police, since the accident happened few weeks ago, it was very difficult for them to track down the people who was involved in killing Phoebe, but with the help of Phil, they managed to catch the boss and a few of his man.

After I had taken care of everything in London, I flew back to Seattle. I was tired and I felt drained, but there was one more task I had to do, which was telling the news about Phoebe death to my family. It was a very difficult thing for me to do, I just wanted to close my eyes and escape reality but I could not. I never thought I would lose any of my children, but I did, and I never thought I could felt that degree of pain, it felt like a knife that was repeatedly stab into your heart, but you can never die, you can only feel the agonizing pain. I knew that I had to tell Ana about Phoebe's death before I told anybody else.

I brought her to Escala that day, she knew that something was not right but she did not say anything throughout the entire car ride. Once we reached Escala, we went to the dining area and I poured some wine for the both of us. She took a sip before looking into my eyes. My heart was breaking, how could I have let Phoebe died, I kept berating myself. Atlas, I found my courage to tell Ana about Phoebe's death.

"Ana I don't know how to tell you this, but please just forgive me… don't leave me Ana." I broke down; I did not expect that it just happened.

"What's wrong Christian you're scaring me, I promise I'll never leave you!" Ana gave me a hug and comforted me.

"Phoebe… phoebe… phoebe is…dea..dead." tears like a broken pearl necklace flowed down my cheeks before I could even finish the sentence.

Ana eyes were wide and her mouth was trembling, she took a deep breath before she spoke.

"How… Christian please do not lie to me! You're lying right! My Phoebe is not dead, don't joke with me on this!" she sobbed. Her tear-streaked face just made me felt worst about myself, how could I…

"It's true Ana, I'm so sorry but Phoebe is dead, and I'm just so…" I covered my face with my hands, ashamed of myself; I kept blaming myself for what had happened to Phoebe.

"Christian, I'm sure you're not at fault, I was at fault too. I should have not been so angry towards her, I just… I should have told her I love her, why didn't I do that! Please just tell me how all of this happened?" she whispered her voice barely audible.

I explained to her all that I knew and she continued to sob and cry, that night we slept together on the floor where we had drunk about 10 bottles of wine.

The following day, I had arranged for the whole family to meet me at my house. We had eaten the dinner prepared by Gail before I gather them at the living room. Slowly, with Ana by my side, we broke the news to them. They could not believe at first, but slowly the came to accept the truth. Two weeks later, the funeral for Phoebe Gracie Grey was held. It was calamitous day, the sky was dark and everyone attending was feeling sad and mournful. It was especially painful for me as I did not even have a body to burry, just an empty casket, filled with all of our love for her as we buried the casket deep into the ground.

Phoebe's death had affected Ana and I greatly. We started to become more distance with other people even towards each other. My need for control was increasing and Ana just kept defying me and rejecting me. I was angry, desperate, and just confused. What the fuck was I doing with my life, I kept asking myself. Another big fuck up came when I lost a big client, shitty asshole. I just needed control, I needed more. And I had an idea in my mind, a sub. I was tempted to get a sub to release all of my stress and just beat the shit out of her. As more troubles arose, the idea of getting a new sub was getting more and more tempting. I actually reasoned with myself that getting a new sub was not having an affair, it was just business.

A week had passed and Ana still kept ignoring me, Evie was busy with her school work and I just felt so lonely and tired. I made my way to Escala that day to get myself a new sub, I told myself that I needed one and I will get one, and that I am not cheating, definitely not cheating. I went up to my office and took out my phone to arrange for a new sub that will be able to fulfill my needs. As I was about to call, I saw a framed photo, a family photo of my whole family at my mother's house, it was taken last year during Thanksgiving. And I remembered one line that I had gave thanks to. "My dearest Ana, for giving me everything I need and much more."

That was the break point, I felt wrong and I was disgusted with myself. How could I even think of getting a new submissive, how could I have convinced myself that this was not cheating. I could not believe that I was about to arrange for a new sub, I am truly a monster. My legs felt numb and I collapsed onto the hard wooden floor. I could never do that to Ana, I love her, I just forgotten how much. Memories about our first year together flooded my mine, my beautiful and wonderful Anastasia. I was about to destroy our marriage! I should not have even thought about getting a new sub, it was beyond wrong!

I took out the key to the playroom as I reminisce the memory of the time when I first brought Ana there, she was so innocent then. How much she had changed me. She had made me feel things that I never thought I would feel. I fell in love, and I was about to ruin everything. I was glad that I managed to stop myself from making the biggest mistake I could ever make, that day I promise myself one thing, to all be truthful to myself; and to never make any shitty excuses.

I drove home immediately as I wanted to see her, my Ana. I went up to our bedroom and found her crying on our bed. She heard me and looked up at into my eyes, blue eyes to grey. God how much I love those eyes! I went up to her and engulfed her with my hug, she then place her face on my chest and sob. I continuously stoke her head to comfort her. I know that I had to talk to her, to resolve our problems.

"Ana we need to talk." I tilted her chin to make her look into my eyes. She reply by nodding her head

"I almost make a very big mistake today, and it made me see that how wrong I was. I need you Ana, stop avoiding me, stop ignoring me! Just talk to me."

"I so sorry Christian, I just feel so useless… I don't know what to do! I kept thinking that I had done everything wrong! I am not a good mother." She covered her mouth with her hands, trying to stop herself from sobbing.

"No you're the best mother in the world. Things just happen, we may be able to prevent Phoebe's death, but what makes you so sure that nothing will happen to her the next time? Maybe her time is up, she needs to go. Let just stop blaming ourselves and move on, it's not easy but we have to try, and I will always be there for you, I love you so much Ana." I placed her hand on heart, the once forbidden place, the place where only Ana could touch.

"Oh Christian, I love you too and I'm sorry for my behavior, let's start moving on."

That night we made passionate love to each other.

Then about three years later, a phone call that shocked me and almost took my life(in a good way…), it was Phoebe and she wants to come home.

"Christian! What's wrong? We've arrived at Phoebe's apartment let's go." Ana voice woke me up from my memories. Sigh again…My without memories had once again taken over my brain and awareness towards the surrounding…

"Nope, nothing's wrong, let's go." I smile. Yeah, I am glad we had that talk. I love you so much Ana, thank you for everything.


End file.
